Outside
by XShipperxWriterxgirlX
Summary: *FUNNY FEELINGS SEQUEL* Seven years later and things have changed for everyone. R5 is no more. No-one is in the music/acting business any more. No-one has heard anything from Ross. Everyone's lives seem picture perfect... But what happens when everything is what it seems? Especially when someone's old friends come for a visit.
1. Rydel, Luke and

**So hey guys! Here is the sequel to funny feelings. I was going to delay posting it and focus on my other stories, but I had idea's running through my head, I just had to post it. So here it is! Hope you enjoy it as much as funny feelings. ;)**

**I DO STRONGLY SUGGEST READING FUNNY FEELINGS BEFORE READING THIS STORY. **

**Name: Outside**

**Summary: **

**Seven years later and things have changed for everyone. R5 is no more. No-one is in the music/acting business any more. No-one has heard anything from Ross. Everyone's lives seem picture perfect... But what happens when everything is what it seems? Especially when someone's old friends come for a visit.**

**Written by: XShipperxWriterxgirlX**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

7 years later-

It's been seven years since anyone's heard anything from Ross. Not even one letter asking how Amelia is. For what anyone knows, he could be dead. Once everyone else found out the news, from Riker as he stayed up all night, well saying they were devastated was the understatement of the century. Eventually, they did move on with their lives. As in, completely moved on in their lives… they couldn't do R5 anymore without their lead singer, and it wouldn't feel right replacing him or carrying on being a 4 piece band. So, they stopped, though, everyone at Hollywood records said there will always be a place for them if they ever decide to go back into the music business again. As for Amelia, well, she's not quite old enough to understand everything. Though, one day, when she was routing through the old tour photo's they, thought were, kept away, she found a photo of Ross and Paige. Even though you couldn't tell Paige was pregnant in the photo, unless you knew, well something just clicked inside Amelia. That day she found out that, who she was lead to believe who her parents were, which were Riker &amp; Laura as she looked the most like them two than anyone else, weren't her parents. So, everyone told her the story of Ross and Paige, well of course leaving out the part of Paige's _death_ of course. She wasn't old enough to know that, yet.  
Riker and Laura's relationship picked up again, they got married after 5 years of being together. Well it made sense, because 6 months after the wedding, Laura gave birth to a baby boy, who they both loved dearly, and who Amelia classed as her brother, even if they weren't biologically related. They're growing up with each other, and they're more like brother and sister than cousins.  
After a year of Ross leaving, Rocky and Ellington finally got together, much to everyone's relief. They could tell being 'just friends' was killing them, so, thanks to Ryland and Riker, setting them up on a blind date, of a fashion, they got together. Even Rydel was happy for them that they finally got together. But, at times, it was awkward them having, moments, and Rydel walking in on them. So they moved… to the other side of the country. But they still keep in touch with everyone else, so it's not like they don't speak to their families anymore.  
As for Luke and Rydel; they're still going strong too. They eventually moved into their own house, and have a 4 year old daughter of their own. Yeah, Riker, being the big brother he is, wasn't too happy about the news of Rydel's pregnancy, or the fact that she and Luke were going to be moving in together. But she was truly happy for the first time since she and Ellington ended, and that's what made Riker happy. Seeing her happy, after everything. She still managed to fall in love again. After all, you can't help who you fall for. But the question on everyone's mind, when is Luke going to pop the question?

Luke's POV-

Seven whole year's I've been with Rydel, and I can honestly say that they're the best seven years of my life. I know this might sound cheesy but honestly, she's my everything, and with baby number 2 hopefully on the way, as she is currently taking a pregnancy test, I think it's time I did something that's been a long time coming, but I just don't know how too. So, I turned to my 3 best friends, assuming they answer their Skype call.

"Luke!" Their voices suddenly called through my laptop. It's probably like 2am over there, but they always answer. It's like they never sleep.

"Hey guys!" I replied, with a smile on my face. Back when I lived in Australia, I pretty much always hung out with them, until I moved here, but I don't regret it because I met the love of my life.

"So, what's up with the surprise Skype call, at 1 in the morning? Not that we're not happy to hear from you, but it's still late at night and I was about to go to bed" Calum said joking slightly at that last part. Causing me to laugh slightly.

"Oh I miss you all so much. But anyway, the reason that I'm calling is that I want you to help me with something. Serious." I replied.

"Well sure, what is it?" Ashton asked, as Rydel walked in from the bathroom.

"Hang on, I'll ask you in a minute." I started, before getting cut off from Rydel.

"No, don't stop on my account." She said, as she sat next to him. "I'm guessing these are your friends from Australia that I've never had the chance to speak too yet." Rydel then added as Luke nodded.

"Yeah, they are. Rydel, this is Calum Hood, Michael Clifford and Ashton Irwin. You 3, this is my gorgeous girlfriend, Rydel." I introduced them. Every time I get to video call them, Rydel's either at work or with Ruby, our daughter. So it's nice for them to finally at least talk to each other.

"Hey." The 3 friends chorused.

"Hi." Rydel smiled slightly and waved as she replied.

"Anyway, babe, what did the test come out as?" I asked her, as I put my arm around her.

"Well… it's positive. We're having another baby!" Rydel said excitedly and I just pulled her into a tight hug.

"Another baby?! That's great news!" I exclaimed as I pulled away before kissing her, forgetting about the video call.

"Yeah, congrats guys! But PDA! We're still here you know." Michael suddenly said causing us both to pull away, blushing.

"Sorry guys." I apologised as I looked back at the computer.

"No it's cool. You guys were celebrating. I expect you're going to get more later?" Ashton asked, with a wink causing Rydel to blush more. I just simply rolled my eyes at his comment. That's Ashton for you, a great friend, but his mind can go into the gutter in 0.1 seconds.

"Well anyway, I'm going to get Ruby ready for bed." Rydel suddenly said as she stood up.

"No. Go and take a nice hot bubble bath, I'll do that. I'll just finish talking to the boy's and I'll be up there, getting her ready for bed. I'll make dinner too if you want?" I asked her.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to cut your calls short with your friends because of me. I know it's hard for you with living on the other side of the world from them and the time difference, but please, spend as much time as you want." Rydel explained as I chuckled softly. She's so sweet and caring; two of the many reasons why I love her.

"I'm sure. Go and have a nice hot bubble bath. I'll put Ruby to bed and make us a nice dinner, any suggestions?" I insisted, but I could tell she was slightly still unsure.

"Rydel, just do it." Michael said, "And besides, he's great in the kitchen, trust us on that." He then added, causing both Ashton and Calum to nod.

"But I'd hate to be the reason that you guys have to cut your video calls short…" Rydel then trailed off before I cut her off by kissing her gently.

"Babe, I insist. But seriously, what do you want for dinner?" I asked her as she stood up.

"Um Rydel, it was nice to finally talk to you, but uh… please get your ass away from the camera…" Calum said causing her to blush again.

"Ah… Sorry." She said, after moving out the way. "Can we just get a Chinese? And watch movies." Rydel then added, and I nodded.

"Sure, what would you like?" I asked her, picking up the menu.

"Um… Chicken and sweetcorn soup, and sweet and sour pork with noodles." Rydel answered.

"Sure, I'll order it once I've put Ruby into bed." I replied and she smiled before leaning down to kiss my cheek again.

"Ass! Again!" All three of the guys chanted again causing both of us to roll my eyes.

"Just go and have your bath." I said, chuckling slightly before she left.

"Doesn't she trust you in the kitchen…? Or our word when Michael said he said you're great in the kitchen?" Ashton asked me.

"No, I've cooked things here and there. It's not because she doesn't trust me in the kitchen, I just think she's craving Chinese." I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "But anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk to you guys about." I then added.

"What's bigger than your girlfriend announcing she's pregnant to you, whilst you're on Skype with your 3 best friends?" Michael asked.

"Uh… asking said pregnant girlfriend to marry me…" I trailed off.

"YOU'RE GOING TO ASK HER TO MARRY YOU?!" Calum exclaimed, yelling as he did.

"I think I've just gone deaf…" Michael said, shrugging.

"Sorry… but that's huge." Calum apologised.

"Are you ready for marriage? Are you both ready for marriage?" Ashton asked me.

"Ash, they've been together for seven years and she's pregnant with their second child. I think he's ready to propose to her, and between the both of them, I'm pretty damn sure they're both ready to get married." Michael replied to Ashton.

"I was only asking, Jesus. I won't bother next time." Ashton then said, slouching in his chair.

"Well none of us are in a relationship as serious as Luke's, so 'next time' might be a long time away." Calum then said.

"Guys, please. Yes, I'm going to ask Rydel to marry me, but I don't know how I'm going to ask her to marry me." I told them all, stopping an argument that I was sure was about to start.

"You get down on one knee and ask her to marry you. It can't be that hard." Ashton then said.

"Wow. I feel sorry for the person you're going to end up with." I replied, and Michael and Calum nodded in agreement. "I know how to do that part, but I want to make it as romantic as possible and that's where you guys come in." I then added.

"Come again?" Michael asked.

"Can you guys please come here and help me plan it. I'm useless at this sort of thing. I'll pay for your tickets if you guys want. But please just help me." I told them.

"Luke… It's a lot to ask for. But, we also know you're useless when it comes to planning things romantically, most of the time anyway." Calum answered.

"And your our friend. So, if you really need our help, we'll be there for you." Ashton then said.

"So, does that mean you'll come?" I asked all three of them.

"Absolutely." They said at the same time and I smiled wide. "And don't worry about paying for our tickets to there; you've got to keep your money for the new born." Michael said.

"Thanks you guys. It means the world too me. But I've got to go and put Ruby in bed, so I'll talk to you shortly. Just let me know when you're coming." I told them and they waved by before I ended the call. I can't believe I'm really doing this soon. It just feels more real with the second baby coming as well, the timing couldn't be more perfect.

Ashton's POV-

"I can't believe he's going to ask Rydel to marry him." I said, once the video chat ended. "I mean, I didn't think he was that serious about their relationship." I then added, shrugging my shoulders.

"Again… she's about to have their second baby." Michael said as the door opened to reveal Ross, with yet another girl.

"So my bedroom is…" Ross started before stopping. "Oh. Uh, I didn't think you guys were still up..." He then trailed off.

"You know… it's not worth it. I'll just leave." The girl said before leaving.

"Ross. We need to talk about this." Calum started, "You've been here for a year, and 9 times out of 10 you bring a new girl back in the middle of the night, yeah, we know about it. You've got to snap out of it." He then added.

"So, we're going to America to visit our friend, and you're coming with us. We're going to find your family and hopefully, just hopefully, they're going to knock some sense into you, because we give up. I'm surprised you're not a walking STD with the amount of girls you've slept with and ditched the next day." Michael said, causing Ross' face to drop.

"I'm not going back to America, I can't." Ross replied, after sitting there in silence for maybe a minute.

"You're going Ross, even if we have to force you onto that plane to get you there."


	2. Riker, Laura and Amelia

**Hello! Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with.. college stuff recently and I've just not found the time to update. But after over a month, here it is, the second chapter of outside. After not posting a big authors note at the beginning of the last chapter...**

**Please, take this into consideration, the last chapter and this chapter and possibly the next chapter is about how everyone's live's are now.. I am not including Ratliff and Rocky's life as I have plans for them two to get back into the story. As for Calum and Raini... I'm not sure whether to put them in the story again or not because I'm also putting AT LEAST one member of The Vamps into the story (Points if you correctly guess who). However, I do not want the sequel to be completely different too the original (the RydellingtonxRockliff love triangle. Riaura ect...) but I know where I want to go with the sequel. However, I also do want to put what YOU want to see happen in the sequel, so if there is something you do want to see happen, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll try to put it in so it goes with the plot line. **

**Also, the more reviews I'll get the quicker I'll update. That is what I'm going to say now, because I do like reading them and they do make me happy, and I don't want to rant about them so I'm not going to leave a comment about so many reviews. (until later on in the story if I do). Reviews let me know what you guys think of the story, and let me know that there is people out there reading this... and again, leave a suggestion or two? Because I do want to get you guys as involved in this story as possible, and I do reply to them. (guests before the chapter and acc through PM). Okay? I'll fit updating to my busy college schedule for you guys... as long as I get the reviews :) **

**^^^ also posting this at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

**Reply:**

Emilylemonyshark: **Haha yeah. Other's have said that it was a shock to them as well. **

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Laura's POV-

"Amelia, please behave! I'm trying to plan Oscar's birthday, and I can't do that with you demanding attention every five minutes." I said, for like the millionth time today. Yes, I love her like she's my own daughter, don't get me wrong. But, I'm under a lot of stress right now with work and Oscar's birthday coming up… there just isn't enough hours in the day.

"But I'm suck on my homework, Riker isn't here to help me and you're busy, what the hell am I supposed to do? Ask my dad, oh wait, he isn't around because he left me the moment I was born to go and do who knows what!" She exclaimed, as she sighed. "Why does Oscar's birthday even matter, he's only going to be two, it's not like he's going to remember it." She then added.

"We did something for your second birthday, Amelia." I pointed out.

"Yeah, that's how I know he's not going to remember it. So, my homework is more important than his birthday, so Laura, please help me! I really need the help!" She exclaimed and I sighed.

"Get Riker to help you later or something, I'm busy right now." I told her again.

"But! It was due in yesterday! I've got until tomorrow morning to finish it! Riker will be too tired or something when he gets back so he won't bother helping me, you're my only hope!" She then explained.

"It was due in yesterday?!" I asked her and she just looked down, before she mumbled something which I didn't quite catch before she looked up again. "No, Amelia, if you wanted help you should of asked before now, when it's a day over due! This is like the fourth time this month, me and Riker won't bail you out this time…. You're on your own. Maybe this will teach you to do your homework on time. Now, go and do it before dinner time. I want it done by then." I then explained to her.

"Fifth time actually…. And Laura please! We both know you're going to give in eventually." She then said and I rolled my eyes at her.

"No, not this time, you're on your own." I replied and then it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"I hate you! I'm glad you're not my real mom!" She said, before stomping upstairs as Riker walked in through the door.

"What happened this time?" Riker said, as he looked at me and sat down.

"She needs help with her homework, again." I started before Riker cut me off.

"So, why aren't you helping her?" He asked, confused.

"Because, it's overdue again. It was due in yesterday, but whatever lie she told her teacher she let her have until tomorrow morning to get it done… and she told me now that she's stuck with her homework. So I said I won't help her because it's the fifth time this month she's not done her homework." I explained to him and he nodded.

"I can see where you're coming from, but shouldn't you of at least tried to help her, what if she generally is stuck with her homework?" Riker asked me and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Riker, you know the drill. She'll say she's stuck and try to get us to help her, then when she thinks we're not paying attention, she'll go and do something else and we're left to do her homework for her. I told her know for what seems to be the first time in her life and she didn't like it. That's not my problem. I'm trying to plan our son's second birthday here, or am I the only one that cares about him now? She's not even our daughter, she's Ross' daughter. He went and disappeared of the face of the earth 7 years ago, with no contact or anything other than his daughter that he didn't want to keep. Yes, I know he was upset and depressed with what happened with Paige, but that didn't mean that he didn't have to abandon his own daughter." I explained to him.

"So it is true… my real dad didn't want me? I get teased and tormented at school because everyone knows my dad got up and left me when I was young… they say that he didn't want me or love me and stuff like that, and I didn't want to believe it… until you just basically confirmed it. Thanks Laura, you made my crappy life even crappier." She said before she ran upstairs, more than likely crying.

"Well done Laura, now look what you did." Riker then said before getting up to go after her, making me feel guiltier than I already did.

Riker's POV-

I walked up to Amelia's room and as I was about to knock on the door, I could just hear the faint sounds of her crying. To which I just sighed at and walked in, without knocking.

"Didn't anyone teach you about privacy?" She asked as she looked up when I sat down on her bed.

"Oh trust me; I learnt that on my own… I grew up with your aunt remember." I commented, getting a little laugh out of her. "There we go! You laughed!" I said with a smile at her, to which she laughed more.

"Is it true, did my real dad not want me?" She then asked, to which I sighed at again.

"It's not that he didn't want you, because believe me. I know he did. He left you with Laura and me for your own good, so he claimed anyway. But in a way, he was telling the truth, Amelia. What he did was for your own good." I then explained to her.

"How so? Wouldn't me being with him be better for me than not being with him? It just doesn't make sense." She then said to me.

"See, there were…. Complications when you were born. To put it in a way that won't upset you as such… you were born too early because things happened with your mom. The things that happened with your mom, we discovered, was intentional. You're too young to know how, why and what exactly happened, but it is a long story. Your dad, he felt like he couldn't cope with looking after you on his own, because he loved your mom too much. Both of them were fairly young at the time. He also felt like he couldn't be around here because it reminded him too much of your mom, so he decided one night, that he wanted to leave. Go somewhere else, and I caught him and I did try to stop him, honestly, for everyone's sake, but I had to let him go… he wasn't in a very good way, Amelia. As much as it pained me to let him go, it hurt more to know how he was emotionally. Letting him go was the lesser of two evils. I understood why he needed to go, and I let him. It was the right thing to do… and that night was the last time anyone heard from your dad. He didn't leave you because he didn't love you… he left you because he did love you. But I know he would be proud of you, as you are a beautiful young girl, but what you're doing at school he wouldn't like. So come on Amelia, you've got to start doing your homework on time." I explained to her, and she nodded.

"Riker, I know, and I'm sorry for not doing my homework. But with a lot going on in my head and getting bullied because I technically have no parents, I have reasons for being behind on my school work. At times, I generally do struggle with my work, it might be because I can't read it sometimes and I'm not sure why. But that does get me more stressed than I was and I panic because I don't want people to think I'm dumb or get the questions wrong. It's not like I can't read… it's just that I have difficulty reading some words and I don't know why." She then described to me and I nodded.

"Amelia, it's okay. You'll never be dumb okay, some people do struggle, and I know I did when I was your age, but it doesn't make you dumb. You're one of the smartest 7 year olds I have ever known and I think it's brave that you came out with the fact that you do sometimes struggle. Heck, I admire you with that. I didn't have the courage to come out with it when I was your age, my teacher could tell I was struggling, and I begged her to not tell my parents, but one day she did, and looking back I wish I told my parents the truth. Don't worry about it too much Amelia, it's nothing serious." I told her comfortingly and she nodded.

"Okay Riker…. Thank you. Will you help me with my homework?" She asked me and I raised my eyebrow at her.

"You're good at maths Amelia, I know you are. What's the real reason why you need help with your homework?" I asked her and she went red.

"Because all my friends are out and I want to join them." She admitted and I looked at her homework.

"Come on, you've done some of it. I know it won't take you long to do it, 10 minutes at most." I told her and she nodded.

"You're right… then can I go out with my friends?" She then asked and I nodded.

"Yes, but I want proof you've done the homework before you go out." I told her as I stood up to leave the room.

"Deal… and please tell Laura I don't really hate her." She replied and I nodded.

"I will, don't worry. Now do your work and then you can go out?" I told her and she grinned before starting her work, to which I left her too it and went downstairs to Laura.

"How is she?" She asked, as soon as she saw me.

"She's good, now. She was crying but I explained to her about how and why Ross left… missing out the part of Paige's death. One day she is going to grow up more and wonder about Paige, and I swear she'll hate us for hiding the fact that she's dead. She's starting to ask questions know and heck, she wondered if Ross even loved her. I wish he'd get into contact with us again, not for our sake, but for her sake as well. This isn't fair on her. She's getting bullied because most people at her school know that her real parents aren't around. I don't know how, but they do. I'm dreading that she might possibly find out what happened with Paige from someone else other than us." I explained as she came to give me a hug.

"Riker, stop panicking, please. Have faith in Ross, and hope that one day that he'll come back and take her, love her like he hasn't not been around for the past seven years." Laura tried to comfort me but it wasn't working.

"For that little girl's sake, I hope that he will get his priorities straight and come back home, because this lie of a life that she's living cannot be any good for her. She needs her dad, and I know she wants him more than anything. She should know at least one of her biological parents. It's not fair on her that Ross is god knows where doing god knows what or who." I then told her, and she nodded in agreement.

"So do I Riker, so do I. Not for his sake, not for our sake but for her sake. It's what she deserves." Laura then said, before sighing, to which I nodded at.

I couldn't have said it better myself.

* * *

**PLEASE READ, ESPECIALLY IF YOU SKIPPED THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BEGINNING.**

**The last chapter and this chapter and possibly the next chapter is about how everyone's live's are now.. I am not including Ratliff and Rocky's life as I have plans for them two to get back into the story. As for Calum and Raini... I'm not sure whether to put them in the story again or not because I'm also putting AT LEAST one member of The Vamps into the story (Points if you correctly guess who). However, I do not want the sequel to be completely different too the original (the RydellingtonxRockliff love triangle. Riaura ect...) but I know where I want to go with the sequel. However, I also do want to put what YOU want to see happen in the sequel, so if there is something you do want to see happen, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll try to put it in so it goes with the plot line. **

**Also, the more reviews I'll get the quicker I'll update. That is what I'm going to say now, because I do like reading them and they do make me happy, and I don't want to rant about them so I'm not going to leave a comment about so many reviews. (until later on in the story if I do). Reviews let me know what you guys think of the story, and let me know that there is people out there reading this... and again, leave a suggestion or two? Because I do want to get you guys as involved in this story as possible, and I do reply to them. (guests before the chapter and acc through PM). Okay? I'll fit updating to my busy college schedule for you guys... as long as I get the reviews :) **


	3. Arrivals and permission

**Hey! I'm not dead, well for those who don't follow me on twitter anyway. I'm so sorry for not updating in the past couple of months. College has been a nightmare, plus I went on holiday over my 'Easter break' so I couldn't update then either. Every time I tried to update, I got distracted too. I know it's not an excuse, and I will try to update on a regular basis. (as long as I get reviews) I promise. **

**Plus, I have like half of the next chapter written... in my head, so you might be lucky to get two updates tonight ;)**

* * *

**Outside;**

**Chapter 3:**

**-One month later-**

Ashton's POV-

"I can't believe we're here." Michael said, as we got off the plane. It's been a long day, 14 hour flight plus a 2 hour delay at the airport coming here. Great start, not. I just can't wait to get to the hotel.

"I can't believe you dragged me here, against my own free will!" Ross exclaimed, groaning. "Never thought I'd see the day when I come back here… now can I go back to Australia?" He then asked. He's been like this the whole plane ride, in fact; he almost deliberately made us late going to the airport.

"Stop being so grumpy! Yes, this place has a few bad memories for you and I can understand why after what you went through. However, this isn't where she got murdered. Your whole family live here, don't forget, including your own daughter who you left to live with one of your brothers. Just because you lost one person who was important to you, doesn't mean you have to constantly moan about being here, because this is where everyone else you grew up is, so please, just snap out of it, because you're getting on my last god damned nerve." Calum said, obviously annoyed by Ross' constant moaning.

"It's not as easy as that, yes, she wasn't murdered here, but this is still the place where I met her, fell in love with her, and heck, gave my virginity to her! She was the first person I ever truly loved, and she was taken away from me in a blink. So, I'm sorry if I'm not very enthusiastic about being here, but you can see why." Ross snapped before going towards baggage claim.

"Maybe we shouldn't have brought him back…" I heard myself say, causing both Michael and Calum to give me a funny look. "What?"

"Like Calum said before, his whole family is here. Even if he's not in the best of moods right now, he'll thank us later for this once he's reunited with everyone, and especially his own daughter." Michael said and Calum nodded in agreement.

"He's right, Ash. He will thank us later for this, even if he hates being here now and wants to go back to Australia, he won't want to leave when he's back with his family." Calum then added.

"But, we have a problem…. We don't know who his family are and what they look like, heck, we don't even know their names. Ross never really spoke about them. Looking for his family is going to be like looking for a needle in a hay stack." I then said and they nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of Ross, shouldn't we like go after him?" Michael asked to which Calum and I nodded in agreement before we started walking down in the direction Ross went. I sure hope we can find his family, for his sake.

-Elsewhere-

Luke's POV-

With everyone being on the way here, if they're not already here, I realised I have one very important thing to do before I start planning with the guys how to propose to Rydel, asking Riker for permission. I know, I should be asking her father for permission, really, but to be honest, I'm more afraid of Riker then her father. Plus, Riker was the one that reacted the most when we told everyone about her pregnancy. It just feels right asking Riker for permission, Riker's that really protective older brother, after all, especially since what happened between her and Ellington.

"What's up Luke, it sounded really urgent when you rang me to check if I was in, and it was only me in, which it is." Riker said, snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Well, it is rather urgent, well, kind of anyway. See, I know I should really be asking your dad about this, but with him being away with your mum somewhere, I thought I may ask you." I said to him.

"Well, what is it?" Riker then asked and I took a deep breath.

"Well, I want your blessing and permission to ask Rydel to marry me." I said to him and I waited for his reaction.

"Luke…" He trailed off, scaring me slightly. "It's about damn time; we've been waiting for this for a few years. I wondered how long it would take for you to pop the question to her." He then said, reliving me.

"So, I have your permission and blessing?" I asked just too double check.

"Hell yeah you do!" Riker then said, smiling wide. **(I read this in my head in the voice of Joey from friends… I need a life) **

"Oh thank god, I was worried you were going to say no." I sighed in relief.

"Might I add, it's an honour that you asked me for permission and my blessing to propose to my only sister." Riker said.

"I know how protective you are of her, as well as all your other siblings, but especially her." I told him and he nodded in agreement.

"Well yeah, especially her, I mean after what she went through with Ellington, I'm glad she's lucky enough to have someone like you, who will look after her, like you have done for the past 7 years, she couldn't of had a better person to be her husband. The other reason why I'm so protective of her, well she's the only one of my siblings who decided to stick around. Ross, well, god knows where he is and Rocky lives on the other side of the country and he's really busy now, so we rarely get to talk." Riker explained, sighing.

"You still have Ryland though." I pointed out and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"He has a new life living back in Colorado with Savannah. Yeah, he does come here frequently, and we do talk quite a lot as well, but it's not the same." Riker explained and I nodded.

"Yeah, I understand. It can be quite hard. I left the 3 people I was closest to, outside my family, back in Australia. As much as they might annoy me, I still love them and miss them." I explained.

"On a happier note, have you brought the ring yet?" Riker asked, changing the subject back to my, hopefully, soon to be fiancé.

"No… I need your help with that. I've narrowed it down to a few, but I can't seem to pick one. The ring you got for Laura was gorgeous, and I want your help to pick out the right one for Rydel." I said to him and he nodded.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go." Riker said, grabbing his jacket. "I want as much help in this as possible; do you need help planning how to propose to her as well?" He then asked as we walked out the door.

"No, I have that one covered." I answered before we walked down to the shop, but I can't stop thinking about proposing to Rydel. God, I hope she says yes.

* * *

**Kinda a filler. Trust me, the next chapter will be longer :) **

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating in a long time. I have no excuses, well apart from I've literally had no chance to update... even throughout my so called 'summer break' because even then my tutors at college have given me online assignments to do, and now it's all about getting pressured to apply to uni, I'm not even 18 yet and aghhh. I just want to scream. With work as well, it's trying to find that balance between work, college and being able to see my boyfriend/friends and having a social life. **

**Also I got a puppy, so I've not really had the chance to sit down and concentrate when he wasn't that house trained when we got him and with me being the only one at home most of the summer as well... well you know. Plus he kept picking on the older dog (whom we've had to have put down recently as well) so yeah. **

**oh in other news I'M SEEING R5 IN MANCHESTER FOR THE FIRST TIME IN OCTOBER. I CAN'T FUCKING WAIT, I'VE WAITED FOR ALMOST 4 YEARS TO SEE THEM LIVE, 4 FUCKING YEARS, AND I'M FINALLY GOING TO SEE THEM AND SOME MUTUALS AS WELL. IS ANYONE ELSE GOING? DSJHDIFHIFHWEFBHFWEHEWI :D**

**((one mutual in particular y'all may know ;) ))**

**anyway i'm going to shut up**

**oh and please review :)**

* * *

**Reply:**

**snozberriesme: I know, i've read so many stories where filler chapters are so short and confusing it's like where is this going, I'm so confused. Awe thank you so much, I'm not planning to quit just yet, though there will come a day where i'm going to have too, sadly, but as long as I have inspiration to write, I ain't going nowhere, I just feel bad i'm not updating as frequently as I used too, that's all. **

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

-Couple of hours later-

Michaels POV-

"Ross!" I heard Ashton shout as we were about to leave to go to Luke's house. Sure he's not said a word to any of us since we landed here, but he still needs to know where we're going. Heck, he might even want to come with us to meet our friend Luke, and his future fiancée… ya know when he gets the guts to pop the question… and if she says yes, but really I seriously doubt that she will say no, I'm just surprised that it took him this long to pop the question to her, I can remember the day that he met her.

_Flashback:_

-7 years ago-

"Oooh! Luke's calling!" I heard Ashton yell from the other room and I swear Calum ran to where he was, knocking something over in the process. I really hope it's not something that is valuable to Ashton otherwise Calum's going to get it in his neck.

"Michael are you coming or not?" I heard Calum yell to me causing me to chuckle and walk in to the room.

"That would be a yes. Are you answering then Ashton?" I asked, sitting down with them. To which he just nodded and answered.

"Hey guys!" His voice chorused through the computer screen, this is like the first time he's called us since he's moved over to America… I miss him, in a friendly way of course! It's just weird that he isn't around at the moment. But he said he might get the chance to visit whenever he can though which is good.

"Hey Luke!" All three of us replied at the same time which caused all of us to laugh a little. "Nice to finally talk to you properly." I then said and he sighed.

"Yeah sorry about the long wait, and I haven't been able to keep in touch like I said, but really I've been unpacking and there's been WiFi issues and I tried to call you guys but it wouldn't connect, I'm not sure if it's my end or your end… probably my end and really I've been looking around the area and getting used to my new surroundings. But now that I've properly settled down and everything I can call you more!" He explained and we all nodded.

"So, what else have you been doing besides from 'settling down'?" I asked him, using finger quotes when I said settling down.

"Well… not a lot, just really been looking around and adapting to the area I suppose, as well as unpacking and everything. You're all going to have to come sometime; you're going to love it here." He said, with a slight blush rising on his cheeks.

"You've met a girl!" Ashton then shouted out and he blushed even more.

"He has as well! So come on Lukey, tell us about her." Calum mocked causing me to chuckle. I really wish he was still here, but he moved over there for his career, a fresh start I suppose you could call it.

"Nothing's really happened between us yet…. I mean I only met her a few hours ago…" Luke trailed off, blushing even more.

"But you already like her?" I asked him and he nodded. "Is she hot?" I then heard Calum ask causing Ashton hit him in the arm, and a glare off Luke.

"Nice one Calum…" Ashton said, "But is she?" He then added.

"Yes, she is, she's very hot not that it's any of your guys concern, looks don't always mean everything you know." Luke said.

"You're in love!" I exclaimed.

"I am not, I only met her today. I like her, and we are going to meet up again but that doesn't mean I love her." Luke said, rolling his eyes at me.

"And I know looks don't mean everything, but it's a bonus if she is, you've got to admit." Ashton then said.

"Who cares, I want to know how they met." Calum said, causing Ashton to look at him weird. "What, I'm a sucker for a good love story."

"But I don't love her!" Luke whined.

"Yet. You don't love her yet." Calum said and Luke groaned. "Just tell us how you met her already!" He then added.

"Fine, I was on the beach sunbathing, and Rydel was walking along the beach. I don't think she saw me, though it was partly my fault for sunbathing where I was, anyway, she tripped over me and she fell on me. But the second she realised she was on top of me she turned the most beautiful shade of red, clearly embarrassed, and got all flustered. She got off me and well we just sat and talked for a few hours, exchanged numbers and then we went our separate ways." Luke explained.

"That's it? What was she wearing? What does she look like? What's even her name?" Calum asked.

"God Calum, you really want to know everything don't you?" Luke asked, chuckling slightly.

"Well duh, this is your future wife we're talking about." Calum said shrugging his shoulders.

"Who say's anything about marrying her, like I said, I've only met her today, gosh Calum." Luke then replied.

"He's right though Luke, seriously what's her name and what does she look like?" Ashton asked and Luke sighed.

"Okay, her name's Rydel, and she has blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes, and her smile is the best thing I have ever seen, I swear. She's the most gorgeous female I have ever met I swear. Like no-one comes close…" Luke trailed off

"Luke's in love! Luke's in love!" All 3 of us chanted and he blushed once again.

"Guys shut up; I'm not in love with her." Luke said, rolling his eyes.

"Yet, you're not in love with her YET." I then said and he groaned before hanging up.

"He's totally in love with her." Ashton then said causing Calum to chuckle and nod in agreement.

"I guarantee they're going to get together, have children and get married." I said, and they both mumbled yes.

_-Present day-_

And I wasn't wrong because here we are, outside their house waiting for him to open the door so we can plan how he's going to propose to her. Rydel's in a shock of a lifetime when she finds out what's going on.

* * *

**3 OR MORE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE**

**TBC**


	5. Children & reunions

**I'm back with another chapter, yay! I ****would have had this chapter up 2 days ago if my laptop didn't randomly decide to start updating to windows 10 and take forever to do the update, so I got fed up waiting as you do, because it quite honestly took like 3 hours and it wasn't even finished because my laptop overheated itself. Yay. Anyway I hadn't quite finished the last part so I couldn't upload it and with the whole chapter saved onto my laptop I couldn't finish the chapter on my mobile. But on the plus side my chapters are slowly getting longer again, 1,451 words without the authors note, and the last one was 1,461 words with the authors note aha. **

**I'm going to shut up now. **

**((19 days until the R5 concert. YAY))**

* * *

**Replies:**

**Guest: Who said anything about Rydel seeing Ross? ;) I'm joking, though that's not going to be the biggest shock of the story... and is this a quick enough update for you? :D**

**lalalala: I have done now :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

-Couple of hours later-

Ross' POV-

I decided to go out the hotel and have a wonder around. I can't stay in bed sulking all day, no matter how much I want to. No matter how much I am pissed off with Calum, Ashton and Michael for dragging me back here in the first place. I know this is my home and everything and, sure not exactly where I grew up considering we're in the wrong state for starters for that, I still met her here, and my whole family is here too, well I think anyway, I've not spoken to them in 7 years… 7 years ago I lost the love of my life because of some jealous psychotic bitch, and it's ALL Rocky's fault! He didn't have to meet her, or date her for the brief moments he did. He should had took my advice and stayed well away from her and maybe I wouldn't have left home all those years ago, maybe my child could have grew up knowing her real parents are… Certainly my fiancée wouldn't be dead now… and I wouldn't be at her grave either. I wouldn't be still grieving after all these years… and who knows we could have had another daughter or son down the line. Heck even if I had told her that I was with Maia we wouldn't of had that argument which wouldn't be the last conversation we had. She didn't deserve to die; well no-one does really. She did nothing wrong! Except hiding the fact she was carrying our unborn child… which I never got the chance to ask why she hid it and how she managed to hide it for so long into the pregnancy… I don't know if said child is still alive… I mean she was healthy when we brought her back home, but anything could have happened in the seven years I've been gone. It's awful to think I know, but I left everyone and then didn't bother to keep in contact with anyone. I'm an awful person, I should be the one dead, not Paige! I'd do anything to spend one more moment with her, and our daughter as a family.

"Ross?!" I heard a voice exclaim from behind me. "Is that really you?" The voice then added causing me to sigh and nod. "You've got some explaining to do." The person said before sitting next to me.

"But I have nothing to say!" I said, before facing them.

"You have nothing to say?!" He mimicked me, before continuing. "Ross, you left everyone behind without a good bye! Just a note from you saying 'I can't cope anymore; I've got to go -Ross' if I didn't catch you, then you would have been gone without a goodbye to anyone, not even your own daughter!"

"You don't understand, Riker! When have you ever been in love with someone and had them taken away from you all of a sudden!" I exclaimed before standing up.

"But that didn't stop you from asking how Amelia is, did it? Or staying in contact with anyone around here did it? No! You could have been dead for crying out loud, and we wouldn't have known!" He explained before standing up also

"Oh who cares? No-one cared enough when I went into depression after she died! I'm surprised anyone even noticed I was gone, considering I was invisible around to some people." I told him.

"YOU WERE IMPORTANT TO ME YOU IDIOT!" He argued before slapping me.

"Okay, ouch! What the hell was that for!?" I asked him.

"That's for thinking we didn't care about you, everyone does! Well did before you left without a word, well except from myself. Did you know how hard it was to tell everyone that you're not coming back? You didn't have to see the heartbreak on mum's and dad's face. A lot has happened since you've been gone, Ross." He answered. "Oh you have a beautiful daughter, thought you should know."

"That doesn't mean anything to me without her. She's yours and Laura's daughter; she's just some kid to me." I told her.

"Riker? Who's this?" I heard a voice say from behind her, and Riker knelt down to pick _her _up.

"Oh nobody just some old friend, we've got to go." Riker answered smiling at her.

"But I want to see mummy." Amelia said before starting to cry a little, causing me to gasp a little.

"It's okay… I'm just going." I told her before putting the flowers down on her grave and leaving the grave yard. That could have gone better… without Riker coming and especially not with my daughter, he was right though, she really is beautiful… almost a spitting image of her mother.

Luke's POV-

"Well it was nice to finally meet you all in person, but I've got to go. Laura's taking me out shopping for some reason, not that I'm complaining. I love shopping but it's a bit weird how she wants to go now. We could have gone this morning and spent the whole day shopping." Rydel said with a smile before pecking my lips, and of course a groan of disgust off the others.

"Come on guys, you've seen it often enough now… and worse" I told them, receiving a giggle off Rydel.

"Yeah, through a computer screen, it's like a million times worse in person." Calum complained, receiving a shove off Ashton. "What it's true."

"Yeah I know, you owe me like 10 dollars when we get back home." Ashton said smiling.

"You made a bet?" Rydel asked and they nodded, well Calum and Ashton did. Michael didn't. "They did, I didn't. I wanted no part in it." He then said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Boys… you'd think I'd be used to it with growing up with basically 5 of them… but clearly not." Rydel said before laughing some. "Anyway, I'm going because Laura's here, bye baby, bye Rike, bye you three." Rydel said before leaving the house.

"Dude, do you think she heard anything?" Ashton said and I shook my head.

"She was in the shower, and then she had to dry her hair so we're safe." I told them, with a reassuring smile.

"This Laura chick knows what the plan is, right?" Calum asked, double checking.

"Yes, she does! When we have most of it set up, I'm going to text her asking her out on a date and Laura's going to help her, because they're girls and it's what they do."

"But see that's the part that gets me confused. Like, she's going to put two and two together and work out there's something that's going on." Ashton said.

"Hopefully not, because probably to her it's just a normal date, I'd hope… come on. We've only got a few hours to get this thing perfect." I told them.

"What do you mean, it's only 3pm?" Michael asked.

"But if I'm going to do it at sunset, we've got a few hours to make everything right so she can be there in time otherwise it's not going to work, Michael. Sunset is at 8pm so we've got to do this."

"You've got 5 hours, take a chill pill Luke." Michael told me and I groaned. "You don't even have a ring for her." He then added.

"Yes I do, I didn't want to show you while she was in the house just encase she saw it or whatever." I told them.

"Well show us!" All three of them exclaimed causing me to chuckle.

"Well okay." I answered and went to get the ring, and showed them it. (**1)**

"Wow, she's going to love it." Ashton said, "Who helped you pick it?" He then added.

"What… pssh, no one…. Okay Riker, her brother." I told them and they nodded.

"Okay then, let's get this engagement on the roll!" Calum said causing all of us to look at him weird. "What, we've got to get the ball rolling so let's do this thing. The four musketeers back together." He then added.

"But there were only three…" Michael told him

"Well I couldn't think of something which had 'four' of anything, if that makes sense… oh shut up Michael and stop doubting my logic." Calum said before walking out the house and then back in.

"Uh, one question, where are we going exactly?" He then asked me, and the other two looked at me also.

"Well, that's easy, to the beach where we first met." I told them before walking out the house with them following me. I can't wait to make her my fiancée; I mean she's bound to say yes, right?

* * *

**It was originally going to have the proposal in this chapter but I felt like this was a good place to end the chapter. I've started to write the next chapter also that shouldn't be too long before it's up...**

**hopefully anyway aha. **

**3 OR MORE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER :)**


	6. Proposals and confusion

**Hey! So I'm really sorry about the wait. I said back in September that the next chapter shouldn't be long until it's up and it's now June... I'm so sorry! But anyway, without a further wait, here's chapter 6!**

* * *

**Reply: **

**Guest: _love the direction the story is heading in and Ross needs to pull himself together, how can he say that about his own daughter. Also I hope you update soon!_ Yeah I agree Ross needs to pull himself together, and he will. Soon. I know, he was being an ass towards his daughter but he will eventually be a father to her.. You'll see ;)**

* * *

-A couple of hours later-

Luke's POV-

"Luke, what is this about?" Rydel asked me. Bless her cute heart. She even looks adorable blindfolded.

"Trust me, we're almost there." I told her reassuringly. "Right watch out there's a step down. I'll guide you. Ready?" I said, getting in front of her and stepping down the step. She nodded and I grabbed her hands and guided her down the step. "Okay. Remove your blindfold." I instructed and she did.

"Oh my gosh. Luke!" She exclaimed, a smile on her face. I laid down a red carpet, with candles going down either side of the carpet to led to a handle lit table.

"You like it?" I asked her, half nervous.

"Like it? I love it!" She exclaimed, with tears in her eyes. "Damn hormones." She then muttered to herself, wiping the tears away with a laugh.

"C'mon beautiful. Our first course is waiting." I told her and guided her down to the table. Once we got there, I pulled out her chair for her and pushed her in. "Would the lady like a glass of bubbly? Non alcohol of course." I asked and she nodded. I poured her a glass before going to take my seat opposite her.

"So the beach we met, huh?" Rydel asked with a smile, taking a sip of her drink.

"Ah yeah. But this is the exact spot where we met too." I replied, matching her smile.

"Seriously?! How did you figure that out?" Rydel asked, amazed.

"I have my ways.. It's a secret." I told her and she pouted slightly.

"Meanie." She said and stuck her tongue out like a little child. I chuckled slightly. She really is adorable.

"For our first course tonight. We have smoked Salmon on toast, topped with a garlic and herb seasoning." Calum said, before I could respond.

"Calum?" Rydel asked shocked, as he placed our meals down.

"Ah. Miss Rydel Lynch." Calum said as posh as he could muster before bursting out laughing.

"I tried man. Sorry. Maybe Mikey and Ash will have better luck. Enjoy." Calum then added before leaving.

"You got your friends to wait on for us. Aren't they tired? They've had a long day" Rydel said and I just chuckled slightly.

"They're fine. They wanted to do this." I reassured her. "Dig in before it all goes cold." And she did.

"Oh my. This is gorgeous!" Rydel exclaimed, happily.

"Only the best for my princess." I told her and she blushed slightly. I really don't know what I did to deserve her.

"Aw babe. You're too sweet." She said and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Comes with the job." I just simply said and she smiled and we remained in silence as we finished the starter.

"So how many courses are there going to be?" She asked as Cal came and took away our empty plates.

"Three courses. Our main shouldn't be long." I said and she smiled. "More bubbly?" I then asked, noticing her almost empty glass and she just smiled and nodded.

"Oooh yes please. Where did you get this stuff from? It's gorgeous!" She asked as I poured her another glass.

"Now that would be telling." I said with a wink and she groaned again.

"You and your secrets." She just simply said and I laughed.

"You love me anyway." I pointed out.

"Do I?" She just asked and I faked hurt.

"God. Rydel Lynch. I am hurt." I said jokingly, causing her to laugh. Ah that laugh. It's so perfect.

"Yeah. Yeah. I love you really you big dummy." She said blowing me a kiss and I just smiled and blew her one back. I can't wait to make her my wife.

"Okay. For the second course we have a free range chicken breast in a white wine cream sauce, don't worry it's safe for the baby, served with new potatoes and green beans and a herb seasoning." Michael said interrupting the conversation.

"You know. You could be a good waiter. If whatever your doing doesn't work out, well, that's something to consider." Rydel said as he put our meals down.

"Ah thank you for the complement miss Lynch. I hope you enjoy your meals." He then said before walking off.

"So c'mon then. Who's cooking?" Rydel asked, curious as she started to eat.

"Again, that would be telling. Let's just say I know someone who owed me a favour. This is that favour." I answered and she smiled.

"I can't believe you did all this for me. What other surprises have you got tucked under that sleeve?" She asked and the ring box was burning a hole in my pocket.

"Well. You're going to have to wait and find out, aren't you, miss Lynch." I said and she groaned again.

"You and your secrets." She mumbled and I just laughed. She really wanted to know.

"If I told you, that will spoil the surprise now, wouldn't it." I pointed out to her.

"Yeah you're right." She mumbled, annoyed.

"I'm always right. I'm Luke Hemmings." I said and she just kicked me under the table.

"Don't get too cocky with me." Rydel said, then she started to eat the remainder of her meal. "Whoever's cooking, they are a damn good chef." She then said after finishing and I finished shortly after.

"I know." I simply said, wiping around my mouth encase I had any food around it and Rydel did the same.

"This is perfect Luke." Rydel said before sighing happily.

"Almost perfect." I mumbled to myself under my breath as Michael came and took our plates. I handed him the ring box under the table before he walked away.

"What was that?" She asked confused.

"I said, even more so that I'm getting to spend it here. With you." I said and she blushed again.

"Aw, you're too sweet." She said.

"Only for those who deserve it." I replied.

"Isn't the sunset beautiful?" She asked, changing the subject. Before I had a chance to answer Ashton came with our desserts. Show time.

"So for dessert we have a homemade strawberry cheesecake and cream." Ashton said as he put down the desserts and walked away.

"Ooh my-" she started before she noticed it. The right. "Luke, what's this?" I took the ring and wiped it clean with the cloth before going to her and kneeling down.

"Rydel Mary Lynch. From the moment I clapped eyes on you when you fell on top of me, I knew you were going to be important to me. It turns out I was right because we have a beautiful girlfriend, and our beautiful daughter, Ruby and with another little one on the way... It's safe to say you're not just important to me. You're my whole livelihood. I can't imagine a world where I'm not with you. We've been together for seven years now, and with many more to come. So what I' trying to say is, Rydel Mary Lynch will you do me the honour of becoming me wife?" I asked her, and by this point she was in tears. Happy tears.

"Luke.. YES! Of course I'll become your wife." She answered and I slipped the ring on your finger. "It's beautiful."

"Only the best for the best." I said before getting up and hugging her tightly.

"Is that why you sent me out shopping with Laura?" She then asked once I pulled away and returned to my seat.

"Yes. Mikey, Ash and Cal were all in on it. Even your brother." I said and she chuckled.

"Seriously, Riker wanted to help you propose?" Rydel asked as she finally tucked into the dessert.

"Well I asked him for a blessing. With your father not around, well I only thought it was right to ask him. And he helped me pick out the ring. I knew where I wanted to propose to you, it was them three which helped me make it perfect. Oh and I was the cook, well I prepared everything all they had to do was cook it." I told her and she smiled.

"You're an amazing cook. Maybe you should own a restaurant and have them three as waiters." Rydel half joked with a laugh.

"That doesn't seem like a bad idea. I'll think about it. Now, c'mon eat up. I've got a night of fun for us both planned." I told her and she obeyed. I just smiled as I watched her. I really do wonder, how did I get so lucky to have her. I really don't deserve her.

-meanwhile, with Riker and Laura-

Riker's POV-

"What do you mean you saw Ross?" Laura asked me, shocked. She knew something was bothering me. I can't hide anything from her. I just had to wait for Amelia to go to bed before I could have this discussion with her.

"I mean exactly that. I went to Paige's grave with Amelia today and out of nowhere Ross turns up." I explained.

"So Amelia met her dad, how did she take it?" Laura asked and I sighed.

"I didn't tell her it was her dad. She might have figured it out, she's a smart kid after all." I told her and then she sighed.

"How could you not tell her that she saw her dad?" Laura asked me, getting a little agitated.

"Because you didn't hear him. He said that she is 'some kid'. I couldn't tell her that and get her hopes up for him to not want her." I explained, and before she could reply there was a knock on the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" She asked me confused and I shook my head no. She went to open it.

"Ross?" I heard her ask, I went over to her and sure enough he was there.

"Hey Laura. Hey Riker. Um I really didn't know where else to go about this so I managed to track the two of you down. Good for me, hey?" Ross said and I looked at him confused.

"What are you on about?" Laura asked as she moved out of the door way too let him in.

"Okay. I know this is impossible so you can't freak out on me. Promise me you won't." Ross said as he walked in.

"Ross. What's wrong?" I asked him and he took a deep breath.

"I think... I think I just saw Paige."

* * *

**Well I did say there were going to be some surprises in this story ;)**

**i would usually say a couple of reviews for the next chapter but since it's been a while..I'm unsure if anyone's going to read this.**


End file.
